hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoya Uteno
A/N: Please do not edit page without my permission. All art and creative content are products of myself with the exception of HxH concepts and characters. Comments are appreciated! Zoya Uteno (ゾヤ 宇土なし, Zoyah Utenoh) is a fanon character inspired by the Hunter x Hunter manga/anime series. She is a Contract Hunter from a highly regarded family line of hunters. She is a recurring character with the purpose to serve as a sincere and prospective window for the times that the protagonist is troubled or trapped by their own ideologies. Appearance Zoya has long periwinkle like blue hair that ends approximately at her waist, with heavy bangs swept to the left of her face. It is ornamented with four hair pieces that gives her a loose side ponytail, tied three times. Each ornament has an asymmetrical "X" accompanied by four green lines. Her eyes are rounded and onyx. In spite of their dark color, many of her emotions can be expressed through its varied intensities. Zoya is slightly tall for her age, but still maintains a common lean body type shared with other girls her age. Before her experience and training as a Hunter, she was significantly more petite than her current form. As the series progresses, Zoya's skills evidently improves but her body does not (or does very little/insignificantly). Zoya wears a white sleeveless leotard with a kimono like neckline and black high-waisted pumpkin bloomer shorts. Along her shorts waistline are four olive tool cases. Zoya wears steel heeled shoes with thigh high socks that are half sheer, half solid. She often wears black arm warmers both casually and formally. Personality + Wise, Thoughtful, Kind, Independent +/- Light-hearted, Cooperative, Strategic, Compassionate - Passive, Deceptive, Curt Zoya is overall a very sincere individual. She is very caring for those precious to her and is openly friendly those she meets. She is driven by her goal to attain the power to protect her immediate family and the famous creed of Hunters, which has attracted many members of the Association. For her age, Zoya has proven to be very wise and thoughtful both towards others and with her actions. It is out of habit that she voices/expresses her good intentions and true feelings to others. Her kind attitude has resulted in charismatic qualities. However, she is still a child that at times cannot overcome guilty pleasures, outbursts, and moments of immaturity. While she makes effort to care for others she forgets herself, and while she is generally pleasant, she can be blatant and curt. Background Zoya was born into a family of Hunters. The occupation has been taken up by at least eighty percent of her entire family, resulting in widely accepted traditions such as preemptive training for all members starting at ten years old and limited, or coined by the family, specialized education. Zoya's immediate family had been some what of an exception considering her father had opposite views expressed in Zoya's early childhood. However, Zoya's father was missing in action one day and was not there to halt the process of pressure she received from the family to become a hunter. Quiche, Zoya's mother, is a single star crime hunter who has heavily enforced tradition upon Zoya and her siblings. So much that Zoya and her younger brother Sora, were forced to take the hunter exam at the ages of 12 and 10, resulting in failure. Even though Sora was two years younger than Zoya, he was ahead of his time and actually wanted to become a Hunter in contrast to Zoya. He was adamant about helping others through the Association and showed talent towards his goal. But his good nature resulted in his death, courtesy of an ambush in search of their mother Quiche. Emotionally torn down, Zoya was welcomed by the lack of remorse from her mother, who did not take her own son's death into question of the family's tradition. When this arose, Zoya seemed to be the only one outraged, and vowed to disassociate herself and other siblings from their mother. "What a rash request from a radical girl. You may demand all you wish, but there is no legal way from you to separate from your dear mother, Zoya." This was the response Zoya received from her mother. Current to the timeline, Zoya has had no choice but to cooperate with her mother and family traditions. But there is one deal, one that keeps the young hunter going on: "Perhaps if you do everything I say, I will make you the last Hunter of this family. If you cooperate with my wishes, I will not touch Yachiome nor Lue...And perhaps even consider them, for a price." Zoya currently is working as a contract hunter and saving money to buy the custody rights of her remaining 2 siblings. Since she is still a child herself, she aims to have completed all preparations (money, shelter, and status) in a timely manner for when she turns 18. At that transition to adulthood, she will be most able to sieze her siblings from her nefarious mother. Plot Equipment Abilities & Powers Though her years of training merely started from age ten in comparison to child prodigies Killua and Gon, Zoya has proved to have reaped many skills from her years of training with her family and on her own as a Hunter. Her training allowed her to hone in on her natural latent abilities, that are listed but are not limited to: Enhanced Agility: Zoya is quite nimble thanks to her small size. She naturally has quick reflexes that were initially driven by instinct but were honed through a few years of experience and training. She may not be the fastest in combat, though she can still hold her own against an opponent especially in combination with her Nen abilities. Rhythmic Dodging: Zoya was taught to dodge in a dance like manner that proves efficient in close combat. Precision: Zoya is overall precise in her attacks and strikes, always aiming for a minimal battle. After training she has precise control over her bodily movements. Advanced 'Mental Fortitude: '''For a child her age, Zoya has an immense amount of mental strength in the face of danger and fear. It is not evident in her history as to why her composure is so fortified and controlled, but it is notable that this skill is major component to her success when faced with others exponentially stronger than herself. '''Preternatural Perception: '''Though at its height with the use of Nen, Zoya has exceptional perception of her immediate surroundings and of others' feelings. This skill is at it's maximum potential when Zoya is stationary, resulting in an incredible ability to dodge/instantly detect incoming attacks. Her keen perception also allows her to accurately react to how others are feeling. '''Critical Analysis: '''Zoya, fully aware of the limitations of her physique and Nen abilities, also replies on her intellect and ability to think critically and creatively to plan strategic advances in her favor using all levels of knowledge akin to her. This skill is majorly applied in pre-combat rather than in the heat of combat. '''Blind Combat: '''In more dire times, and when the situation calls for it, Zoya can temporarily sacrifice her vision to optimize her hearing and/or nen abilities. This trade off puts her at a major disadvantage but fuels her nen exponentially. Nen Quotes * (To Killua) ''"Do you really think that killing the enemy is the only way to protect someone precious to you?" '' * (To Seren) ''"To be honest...the last thing I want is a mother figure..can't you...you be my big sister instead?!" Triva * Zoya's fear is vast darkness. * Zoya likes to sing and holds idol like concerts as a side gig. * The name "Zoya" translates to "Life" in Russian, and "Uteno" is a play on the Japanese word for "sound" * Zoya's Nen SoundPoint PinPoint tiers are all syllables of her younger siblings' names. * Zoya regularly 'meditates' to train her ears and hearing everyday. * Zoya's stats are as follows: Category:Characters Category:Specialist Category:Female Category:Nen users